A private branch exchange (PBX) is a telephone network that serves a business or an office. A virtual PBX (vPBX) allows a business or office to be served by a PBX system hosted on remote servers. The service is provided through a combined voice network (e.g. telephone network) and data network (e.g. Internet).
Although online sales transactions have become ubiquitous, complex purchasing decisions for high value items can benefit from the help of a live sales representative. Customers often prefer a live person over the telephone to answer billing, delivery, product support, and general order inquiries than through email or text chat. The click-to-call service (sometimes referred to as “click-to-call callback” service) offered by a virtual PBX service provider gives a service subscriber (e.g., a small business) the ability to place a user interface element (e.g., a “RingMe” button) on its company website or email advertising messages inviting a viewer of the website or email messages (e.g., an existing or potential customer) to send a request for a live callback from the subscriber. The click-to-call callback function allows a customer to immediately speak with a customer service representative. The call can either be made to a software client running on a computer using Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology or to a telephone number provided by the customer.